Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 2
This is the second chapter of Battle of Bracelets: The Green Angel, Aingeru's Dreams Saga. CHAPTER 2: A new journey. Inferna, the female demon Story Aingeru and Ainhoa started their journey to Forestia City. Aingeru is still thinking about the dream, Ainhoa tells him that she had a dream like hims and she's looking for the meaning of hers. She gets happy, she had found an adventure partner who will help her. She also tells that a bracelet has a Health Energy and it can be increased if the bracelet wins the combats. Then, she calculates her Health Energy and hims; Ainhoa has 200 Health Points and Aingeru, 150. The girl tells that she has level 3 and he, a level 2. The first levels are the easiest to pass. She is content because she is going to visit her brother, he's working in an office in Forestia City. But she wants to obtain an Icon in the Quest Palace. She tells that an Icon is like a passport to the "Sunday Battle Tournament" and it is obtained if you defeat the Quest Bracelet of the palace. If you win 30 or more you will be able to enter the tournament. Aingeru gets interested about the competition: his first adventure will be to obtain the Forest Icon of Forestia City. They are arriving to the Goldenous Mines. It's a abandoned gold mine that is used to cross the mountains. The air is cold, and it's snowing a bit. Aingeru decides to put his coat and Ainhoa gets a scarf out of her bag. The mine can be seen from they are. He is a bit scared because Ainhoa told him that the mine was haunted, he is afraid of ghosts. But he was getting relaxed when they saw some people coming out of the mine. Now, the have to go into the mine. The mine gave off heat and Aingeru needs to take of his coat. After walking a bit through the mine they see a giant lake of lava. They cross a bridge over the lake until they find a boy. He was thoughtful and Ainhoa asks him: "What's your name?" "Pablo. And you, who are you?"- He answers surprised because he wasn't waiting that this girl asked him. "He is Aingeru- She says while she's pointing Aingeru- and I'm Ainhoa".- The boy is still thoughtful, like he was waiting for something. Suddenly, something comes out of the lava, it was a girl with strange clothes, riding a dragon. Her hair is maroon and her face shows a lot of evil. The dragon captures Ainhoa who can't activate her bracelet. Aingeru can activate his bracelet and Pablo, more and more surprised, get shocked. He didn't expect that another boy has bracelet. Maybe he must to respond against the girl. "You were the one who defeated Drake? Ha... I was thinking that he wasn't so pathetic...- she said. She is arrogant." "Who are you? - Pablo asked more and more upseted..." "I'm Inferna, the dark Red Bracelet, and Darkreon sent me to eliminate you..." Aingeru was busy, trying to save Ainhoa so Pablo have to defeat Inferna who climbed to the bridge. The fight will start. Pablo activates his Red Bracelet. Inferna is level 4 (250 Health Points) and Pablo is level 2 (150 Health Points). She uses Electric Vector against him but he is able to dodge her attack. He attacks with Boiling Water and his attack reach her (100/250). She uses Chaos Vector, now Pablo had a problem (50/150) but he uses Chaos Hammer and... KO! Inferna was defeated. She disappears and Ainhoa is saved. Pablo decides to accompany them in their journey. And they go out of the mine. Forestia City is visible now. Characters *Aingeru *Ainhoa *Pablo (debut) *Inferna (debut) *Drake (only commented) Used Attack *Electric Vector (Inferna) *Chaos Vector (Inferna) *Boiling Water (Pablo) *Chaos Hammer (Pablo) Garone, the yellow beast. Dark night in Goldenous Forest> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alange's Series Category:Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru's Dreams Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Written by Alange